Bajo la lluvia una primera vez
by MadMalfoy
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tienen su primera vez un día lluvioso en Konoha, AU, sean buen@s conmigo, es mi primer fic publicado


Después de haber bajado del bus hacia casa del pelinegro, él y Sakura empezaron a caminar...

-¿Tus padres están en tu casa?- Preguntó nerviosa

-No tengo idea, deberíamos apresurarnos- Dijo viendo que empezaban a caer las gotas de lluvia del cielo. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su padre...

_"¿Están en la casa aún?"_

Conforme apresuraban más su paso más agua caía del cielo, corrieron a una esquina donde podrian resguardarse del agua y el frío, aunque ya estaban empapados... Se abrazaron para poder estar más resguardados. Esa acción aunque fuera mínima los calentó, estaban juntos, nada los separaba (además de la ropa) podían ser ellos afuera del colegio...  
Sasuke recibió la respuesta a su mensaje, estaban en casa...

-¿Qué haremos?- la muchacha estaba nerviosa, se notaba a leguas *Es por la emoción* se decía ella- ¿Dónde iremos?

-No sé... Podemos ir a mi casa y te escondes como una hora debajo de mi cama- Le bromeó guiñandole un ojo. Lo único que obtuvo fue una fría mirada de parte de su compañera.- Ok ok solo jodía...

-Lo sé, pero estoy harta de esconderme. Ser tu amante no es muy sencillo. Mira, ya llueve menos, ¿aprovechamos?- Sasuke asintió y empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

Llovió con más fuerza...

-Mierda- Aulló el pelinegro corriendo detrás de la chica. Entonces contempló mejor a Sakura cuando pararon a resguardarse, Su cabellera rosada estaba mojada y de ella caían pequeñas gotitas de agua. Su ropa estaba mojada, joder, su camisa negra con cuello "V" se le pegaba a sus curvas, su pantalón estaba mojado u se le pegaba a las piernas... Esa mujer lo mataría... Entonces, avergonzado, desvió la mirada. Vió una señora dentro de una casa, les llamaba a entrar...-Sakura... Esa señora, vamos.

Ella volteó sin saber de lo que hablaba y lo siguió.

-Por Kami-sama, están empapados niños. ¿Les falta mucho?- Preguntó la mujer al dejarlos pasar.

-No, muchas gracias, solo vamos un poco más arriba- Le contestó Sasuke sonriendo, seguido de Sakura.

La mujer los sentó en un sillón y de la nada salieron tres perros a olerlos. Se divirtieron un rato jugando con los perros cuando hubo un silencio un poco peculiar...

-Ha dejado de llover- Murmuró, viendo que Sasuke se levantaba ella lo imitó- Muchas gracias señora, subiremos ahora.

-Bien, cuídense.

Después de un rato de subir el pelinegro dijo que sus padres seguían en la casa. Recibió una mirada nerviosa de parte de la pelirosa. Empezó a llover de nuevo... (n/a: Sí, de nuevo -.-")

-Mierda mierda- coreaban ambos.

Llegando a la esquina había una caseta de vigilancia abandonada, se metieron para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaban y el silencio incomodo se instaló rápidamente... La tensión, los jadeos, el aire caliente y la excitación gobernaban.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente la chica para tranquilizarse.

-Hola guapa- Le sonrió seductor el otro.

De improvisto la tomó de la cintura, le quitó el bolso que andaba y le besó. La besó suavemente, mordió suavemente su labio y ella abrió más su boca para que sus lenguas danzaran juntas... Las manos de ma muchacha estaban en el cuello de él, enlazadas. Las de él parecían serpientes, vagando por el cuerpo femenino que tenía junto a él. Y empezó a subirle la camisa.

-Sasuke-Suspiró ella- Aquí no, por favor...

-No haré lo haré aquí... Pero... Déjame tocarte...

Ante esa súplica ella no pudo más que derretirse y besarle más apasionadamente. Sasuke pudo saborear con sus manos el abdomen de Sakura mientras ella solo suspiraba en sus manos. De pronto Sasuke sacó los pechos de la camisa y el sostén y comenzó a lamerlos y a morder sus pezones

-Ahh, Sasuke... Te amo- Le gemía, sabía que a él le encantaba que le gimiera.

Después de un largo rato el chico le acomodó mejor la camisa y el sostén y le bajó los pantalones. La voz de la muchacha se oyó, pero solo eso, porque fue callada por una lengua que tocaba su clítoris. Sasuke había bajado sus pantalones junto con sus bragas negras con bordes de encaje rosado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Era... Increíble...  
Él podía sacarla del mundo y que ella no notara nada en el mundo... El azabache se la pasaba de maravilla, pero ella no quería quedarse atrás.

Sasuke dejó de lamerla y sacó su miembro, grande, palpitante del pantalón. Con una sola mirada Sakura lo entendió, se agachó y empezó a jugar con él. Lo besó, lo lamió deleitándose con los sonidos guturales que salían de la garganta del azabache.  
Pasaron los minutos, llegaron a la hora La había alzado, devorado a besos... Hasta que al final se asomó y confirmó que sus padres no estaban.

-Ven, subamos.- Le dijo en un tono seductor que Sakura no pudo ni pensar y lo siguió.

Llegaron y se quitaron los zapatos y las medias y entraron. Se sentía nerviosa, sabía lo que pasaría cuando llegaran al cuarto de Sasuke. Subieron las escaleras y no pudo evitar echar un ojo al cuarto de Mikoto y Fugaku. También al cuarto de Itachi. Llegaron y Sasuke comenzó a quitarle la ropa, dejandola solamente en ropa interior.

-Cuando se está mojado hay que quitarse la ropa mojada- Ronroneó, pero no ayudó de nada... Ella se tensó, se puso nerviosa. Que le quitara toda la ropa de una la puso más nerviosa. Ella creyó que sería más lento... Sasuke no lo notó, estaba buscando algo en su armario...  
Un condón... Sakura lo miró aterrada, temblaba.

-¿Tienes frío?- Le preguntó, ella asintió, la tomó de las manos y se acostaron en su cama. Con la cobija sobre ellos la abrazó.- Te amo.

-Yo también Sasuke.

-¿Lo hacemos ya?- Le preguntó cuando sintió que ella ya no temblaba.

-Sí, lo harás tú ¿verdad?

-Si eso quieres. Pero me tienes que poner eso tu, yo no sé cómo, nunca lo he usado- Dijo apuntando el condón que estaba sobre el escritorio.- Ella rió nerviosa, le bajó los boxers y le puso el anticonceptivo besando el glande antes de incorporarse.

Se acomodaron en la cama y acercó su miembro a la entrada de ella. La vio tensarse, la tranquilizó y empujó. Una barrera. Empujó de nuevo y rompió el himen de la "inocente" chica.

Dolor, mucho dolor. Sakura soltó unas lágrimas mientras aguantaba un gemido de dolor en su boca. Sabía que le dolería, pero no tanto. Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente, atento a cualquier expresión de su novia.  
Hasta que empezó a suspirar. Ahí subió el ritmo de sus estocadas provocando más suspiros, hasta obtener gemidos...

-Ah, Sasuke, m... más

Ese solo gesto lo enloqueció y sacó su lado más animal, concediéndole el capricho a Sakura comenzó a moverse más salvaje y más rápido. Haciendo que él sacara de su garganta esos sonidos guturales que tanto le encantaban a Sakura.

Entonces la vio, sus pechos moverse al salvaje vaivén que él marcaba, sus cabellos desperdigados por toda la almohada y sus mejillas sonrojadas... Estaba adorablemente sensual... La sintió tensarse... Ya llegaba el momento.

-¡MIERDA! Sasuke, te amo- gimió al llegar a su orgasmo. Él pronto tuvo el suyo, gruñendo el nombre de la muchacha.

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó tu primer verdadero orgasmo?- Le preguntó Sasuke con picardía.

-Calla bobo- Le dijo sonrojándose completamente.

-Hn te amo preciosa- le dijo besándola y levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué haces?¿ Adonde vas?

-A la cocina. Eres terriblemente cansina, pero no solo en el sentido psicológico aunque me gusta que me canses en la cama- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salia del cuarto. El grito de su novia, acompañado por la lluvia, no se hizo esperar...

-¡Idiota!


End file.
